Good Luck
by IlexLuna
Summary: I couldn't even recall what it was that had me drawn into that place. Good luck, I guess. What a time I'd chosen to take a shower. I don't know if I should call it luck or perversity. I watched her silently with my jaw hanging slack as she moaned my name. (Smut Warning!)(Harry/Luna)(OneShot)(Please Read and Review! :D) (Cover Artist: MeryChess from DeviantArt.)


A/N: Hello to all who read this Fic. Thank you for clicking. ^_~ I hope you like this Harry/Luna OneShot I adapted from another old Fanfic. Please leave a Review telling me what you think

Cover Artist: MeryChess from DeviantArt

* * *

I couldn't even recall what it was that had me drawn into that place. Good luck, I guess.

What a time I'd chosen to take a shower.

I don't know if I should call it luck or perversity.

I watched her silently with my jaw hanging slack as she moaned my name. I felt my cock jump under the towel that hid my groin.

It was Luna Lovegood. She was writhing on the floor of the shower stall. Her position left no part of her body to my imagination and my eyes greedily devoured the sight before I could stop them. Her body was covered in tiny beads of water, which glistened even in the dim light the Showers had to offer. She was leaning against the wall, legs open. Her ridiculously long blond hair was soaked and all hung to one side, over her soft, pearly shoulder. She had a flawless chest topped with a perfect collar bone. Her chest gave way to her breasts. Supple and round. Almost perfect. Like the witches in the dirty magazines Malfoy always pompously waved around. Her nipples were soft pink and a little hard. My eyes continued even though I was internally screaming at myself it was wrong to spy on her. They scanned over her flat stomach and down further...

She was teasing herself, eyes closed. Middle and ring finger slick and glistening as she moved them slowly in and out. She teased her clit with her other hand, fingers massaging in circular motion. Her lips opened, a sigh passing them. I shifted uncomfortably at the sight of her. I felt dizzy and the hardness between my legs throbbed.

_This isn't right... _A voice in my head scolded through the haze of my arousal. _Get out of here. Now_. I had every intention to obey until I heard her voice moan out ever so softly.

"Oooh. Harry!"

I froze solid. Had she seen me? I fixed my eyes on her face and found them still closed in bliss. She hadn't seen me, then? For a moment I was confused but I figured it out quick enough.

She was fantasizing about me. I was standing there witnessing it. Helplessly.

She began to breathe faster. Her beautiful, perky breasts rising and falling with her rib cage. Her spine snapped concave as she convulsed. Crying out louder than before. I knew what was happening. She was cumming. At the thought of me. My knees buckled beneath the weight of my torso. I gripped the door frame for support. Breath coming to me in short gasps.

I couldn't believe what I had just seen, my mind too scrambled to sort it all out.

Her eyes fluttered open. Gods, her lashes were so long. They rivaled the lashes of a doe. Perhaps these were responsible for her eye's overly large appearance. She's seen me but I cannot run. My feet are glued to the tiles and I don't even think I could breathe if I tried. I waited for her scream. I waited for her alarm. "Pervert! PERVERT!" I waited to hear.

Instead the corner of her lips poked up in an amused, dreamy smirk. A smirk that belonged on a Slytherin. She asked me a question I will never forget but did not understand until much later.

"What's your favorite thing about showers?"

I paused and fought to keep my eyes on her face and not on other things as they just where. I was mildly aware of the fact that someone could come by at any moment. With that thought, I stepped within the confines of the stall and slid the frosted glass door shut with a moist thunk. "Excuse me?" I croaked, standing awkwardly before her. What had I just done? I should leave. Now. I shouldn't be coming into her shower stall. What the hell was I doing!? Her questions always confused me. That was Luna as I knew her. Insane and confusing.

The really hot Luna sprawled out on the floor chanted in her own creamy smooth voice. "What is your favorite thing about taking showers? Besides the clean feeling you get afterward?" I admired how steady she kept her voice. Even under the circumstances. She was lying naked before me as if it were nothing. I was under the impression she had just... made herself... yeah.

"I'm not sure." I said uncertainly. "Gives me time to think... Time to... uh..."

"Yes?" she asked, blinking. Wow, her eyelashes were long. And her eyes so silvery...

"I dunno be alone- What-where-you-doing-just-before?" I blurted out before I could stop it.

"Masturbating." Luna sighed out lazily, pulling her body into a cat-like stretch. My erection twitched in her direction as I watched her flawless abdomen arch, pulling her breasts into taught, perky mounds. My mouth watered. She turned her eyes to the ceiling vacantly, looking intrigued.

I was relieved to see a fragment of Luna I knew. Always speaking uncomfortable truths... staring off into space.

"Do you want to come beside me?" She queried casually, stroking the tiles to her right. They suddenly looked like ivory marshmallows.

I struggled internally with my answer. This was the Luna I knew from the Hogwarts Express! The Luna I knew from Dumbledores Army. This was Loony Lovegood for crying out loud! The Luna who was sprawled out naked and stunning me with her supernatural beauty. I defeated myself, in the end. I couldn't think of a good reason not to lay next to her. So I surrendered my mind to her nakedness. I followed the pounding of my heart as I crossed the stall and lay on the wet tile beside her. The floor was not as comfy as it looked.

I could feel heat. Other than from the steam. Her slender form next to me was radiating warmth. I could feel it striking my body in waves. _She's naked..._ My mind told me numbly. I pressed my thighs together under the towel, averting my eyes from her alluring figure. It was difficult to be next to her. I had never expected to find Luna so... stunning. It sent me into a horny haze.

"Do you ever masturbate in the shower?" she asked nonchalantly, yet her eyes twinkled with interest. I sputtered and struggled to answer her. "Well... uh... I- Sometimes I don't- Have a choice." Was my pathetic reply. Why was she making me so nervous? I've known her for over a year! I wondered if this was a cruel prank.

"No," she said, chuckling. "I don't suppose you would, would you?"

I found myself smiling. No doubt I looked a little manic. "No, I don't. But you do, don't you?"

"Not when I think about you." She told me dreamily.

I literally felt my face turn red, my cheeks prickled with the heat of it. "W-w-when you think of me?" I repeated stupidly. By now I had given up trying to hide my erection.

"Your ears are redder than your face is." She observed, seeming unfazed by the tent I had pitched with the towel.

"Aren't they?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Are they sensitive?" She continued, sounding just like her old curious self again. "Often times things turn red when they're sensitive."

"No idea." Was my honest reply. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I thought of Ron's ears flaring red. Luna lifted a hand, tracing a finger along the cartilage of my ear. I felt a shiver go down one side of my spine and up the other. The sensation playing me like an instrument. My leg tingled and my knee had gone numb. "What-?" I managed to breathe.

"Sensitive?" She repeated after I had let my eyes slip closed for a brief moment.

"I... suppose." Sensitive indeed. After the initial shock, the sensation she caused began to shift. The weird twinging gave way to a blood racing tingle. I was disappointed when she stopped and pulled away. I opened my eyes just in time to see her milky white shoulder right in front of my face. So close I could've kissed it if I wanted to... Which I did want to very much. It was the nerve I didn't have.

I saw her just in time so that the feeling of her lips closing around my earlobe didn't shock me to the fullest. "Oh my -gah..- Luna...?" I gasped. "Hmm...?" she hummed, not removing her lips from my ear. "What-are-you-doing?" I barely managed those four words. There was a pause when she pulled away briefly. I could see her opalescent skin in my peripheral. And one silvery orb probing my face. "Does it feel good?" She whispered before I felt her tongue tracing along the shell of my ear.

"Very.." I whispered helplessly. There was no vocal reply from Luna. Her hands all over my body was the reply. Somehow whenever her hand passed over a spot that was extra sensitive, she knew instantly and stroked her fingers over it. Sending waves of pleasure down between my legs.

"How d'you- know?" I breathed, my head spinning.

Luna lay frightfully still, save her hands passing over my stomach. "Know?" She replied somehow. Her tongue was still on my ear. "Ahh...!" I moaned at the vibration. Her lips left me again and I whined slightly in disappointment, blinking up at her. Her surprisingly full pink lips turned into an innocent smirk. I felt her breath on my ear again, which made me shiver. "Shh." she whispered, amused. Blowing cool air onto my ear, an action that caused my hair to stand on end. "Someone'll hear." She never answered my question. I was disappointed.

Many gasps and moans later she pulled away, leaving me shaken. The length between my legs throbbing. I heard her chuckle. "I just realized you didn't exactly knock before you came in, did you?"

I bit my lip. "I- heard you." Luna nodded. Her hair was really... pretty looking when it was all wavy and in the process of drying like that. I lifted my hand and combed my fingers through it. She smiled, ducking down to my stomach. She placed a series of soft kisses along the curve of my hip bone that made me squirm.

I propped myself up on my elbows and gazed down at her, moving slowly until she was hovering over me.

"Have you ever done this?" Luna asked with another sly smile. That was a silly question. I was seventeen...

No. I had never done this. Never been almost naked with a girl like I was now. Maybe it wasn't a ridiculous question.

"Ginny. Just Ginny." I managed to grind out.

Luna smirked that oddly familiar smirk. "Oh, well then. I think you'll enjoy this."

She pulled away the towel hastily. Tossing it aside as though it were meaningless. It was the last piece of my dignity. I was horrified as I was exposed. My erection standing before her. Her huge, gleaming eyes fixated on it. Drilled into it. They had a sultry look to them that I had never perceived before then. I felt her grasp me expertly with her hand, breath beating against the tip. I saw my cock protruding, staring her straight straight back.

I closed my eyes because I couldn't bare to look. Just as I did I felt a warm, wet heat wrapping itself around my cock. My eyes snapped open and all I could see was the top of her head. Her eyes closed, eyelashes falling onto her flushed cheeks. Her lips were bordering the base of me. She had swallowed the whole thing... whole. I felt her lips graze up the shaft to the top, tongue swirling over the head. I quivered in ecstasy, my blood burning

I heard myself moan but I don't remember making a sound. I remember being petrified. My hips lifted up slightly. She took more of me into her mouth until felt a tugging sensation around the head of my cock. She made a strained, choking sound and I realized she was gagging. She was fucking gagging. Gagging on me. _Me! _I didn't even know I was big enough to gag on. My eyes rolled back in my head as I exhaled shakily. I felt the vibrations of her chuckle in the back of her throat. It was sensational, really.

It wasn't long before the electricity gathered. No more than three minutes of sucking and I was squirting in her mouth, on her face and lord knows fucking where else. My cock still throbbed as she held it. "For f-f-ffffucks sake..." I managed to moan.

"You can still go." I heard her voice through the blur.

My eyes cracked open slowly and saw she was right. I was still as hard as before, even though it was slightly numb. "...Holy shit," I gasped out. "Holy shit." Luna echoed in amusement, brushing her fingers over my erection softly. It didn't feel... right. It felt the same but harder, rougher. It stung. It was bittersweet. Like it was too much. I had to stop her. Or try. "It hurts...kindof." I hissed reluctantly.

Her gaze softened, "Really?" I nodded.

"All right, then..." she said quietly. I closed my eyes and took several minutes to recollect. I had nearly dozed off until I felt something smooth fall over my right leg. I opened one eye and saw Luna's thigh falling across my hips. My cock jumped and when it did, it grazed length to tip against something wet, warm and silky.

I gasped, knowing immediately where my cock was. My hips jerked instinctively upward. "You don't think we're going too... yunno...?"

"Have sex." Luna said simply. "And yes, that's what I'd figured. You wanted that all along didn't you?" I thought about it. What had I been thinking when I had dropped down next to Luna? Was it of sex? Or was it just the idea of a naked woman chanting my name? "I don't know, Luna." I turned red, again. Still Luna held her position, mounting me. I stared blankly at her stomach, her muscles rippling beneath translucent skin. Her round breasts looked terribly appetizing. And there were right... _there._ Practically in my face. I salivated profusely as I reached up tentatively and cupped her left breast with my right palm. I never expected something so supple. My fingers sunk in as I kneaded her. "Gods you're soft." I blurted out. She smiled and tilted her head back. A satisfied sigh passed between her bitten lips. Her eyes had fallen closed. She seemed to be enjoying it, at least.

Maybe I did want this. Maybe I did want to have sex with her. Why else would I have followed the sounds of her voice?

"I wont be very good." It was a warning. I had never had sex before. All though I had thought about it plenty of times. Just not with Luna. She chuckled in amusement. "Don't worry about that."

Fuck! This was really about to happen.

So many things were flying through my mind at one time I didn't even know what they were.

There were many... many thoughts.

Will I be good? Will she hate me after this? Will things be the same? Will I see her more or less? What if someone walks in? What if someone gets in trouble? What if someone is hiding somewhere? What if there is a Skinny Wizard Spy Cam in here somewhere? What if someone hears us? Will I ruin her life? What if one of the Professors walks in?

I was sure of only one thing. I couldn't refuse her.

"Don't worry." Luna said, "Everything is fine and we're safe." That was enough for me. I trusted her wholeheartedly.

I could feel her positioning me, lifting my cock and rubbing the tip against the moist flesh. I trembled with anticipation.

"Ready, Harry?" She asked in a silky voice that caressed me lovingly.

"I'm ready." Was my meek response.

Ever so slowly, she lowered herself onto me. I felt the pressure all around. _All around._ No fingers with spaces. Just a perfect, tight, hot and moist heaven. Her heat surround me. I could feel her muscles waver slightly around me and I was trying not to blow my load as I felt her. "Fuuu-ck!" I heard myself groan in a deep, rough voice that I barely recognized as my own. She released a soft hum and reached down to brush her fingers across my cheek. I blinked up at her. I still hadn't come to grips of the feeling of being inside yet.

"All right?" she whispered. I nodded, "Ffffine." She smiled knowingly. She knew I was struggling to hold my orgasm at bay. I felt terribly vulnerable. It seemed even my thoughts and emotions were not my own in her presence. "Just relax." Luna whispered, remaining still enough for me to hold back.

Then she pressed her lips to mine. They were soft as they moved against my own. I felt her teeth close gently around my lower lip and trace her tongue over it. I responded with an excited gasp. Finding her tongue with mine and entwining them eagerly in our mouths. Finally I was on familiar territory. I knew I was at least a good kisser. I had been told by a few girls. Cho for one... Ron after an unfortunate game of Spin-Bottle.

_Her tongue is so fucking smooth._ I mused as I felt it with mine. Funny I hadn't noticed that earlier. I realized then we had never even bothered to kiss before all of this. My cock had invaded her mouth before my tongue had. I could taste the evidence. Blood flooded my brain, divided between one organ and another. I fucked Luna Lovegood before I had actually kissed her. And whats more. I-Am-Fucking-Luna-Lovegood. I-Have-My-Dick-Up-Inside-Luna-Lovegood. My. Virginity. Is. GONE.

"Just relax," she repeated as she felt my body tense. Luna stroked my chest softly, leaving me quivering beneath her. It was becoming easier to keep from cumming and I was able to relax into the floor. "I'll do all the work." Her angelic, dreamy voice seemed to sing. Before I could reply, I felt her lift. The pressure of her body around me releasing. I moaned in protest. It was cold when I wasn't inside her sweltering body. She lifted herself to the very tip of my erection, and then slowly let herself drop back down on me again. I closed my eyes tight and knitted my eyebrows. Mouth falling open in a silent moan. My back arched involuntarily, and my hips pushed upward. Deeper inside her. I could have melted. It took only minutes before she was riding me with fervor.

Whenever I had imagined sex it was always in a sort of slow motion. Now it was steady and pulsating. Fantasies also take a little mind power. I couldn't think of anything. No thinking. No intellect to it at all. Just a blank slate. I could've convinced myself I loved her if I tried.

When I finally opened my eyes she was bouncing faster. Her hair moving along with her. Some of it swaying, and some of it jumping up with her and then falling straight again. It took only a small amount of her ridiculously long, blonde hair to hide her breasts. I gathered some courage and reached up, brushing her hair aside. Revealing the perfect breasts underneath. My eyes devoured her openly. Her nipples were hard. They had changed from a soft pink to a dark, begging pink. They looked so touchable and I couldn't help but lean up and snatch one with my mouth. Sucking and flicking my tongue against the delicious nub. Her boobs were nearly perfect, really. They were bouncing and rolling with her movements. I could do nothing but touch them. I just had to grab hold. I used them as guides, clinging to them as my member thrust in and out of her glorious body. She released a sound caught somewhere between a growl and a purr. I choked out a loud moan. "Ssh..." she cooed smoothly. She seemed amused by me. How did she keep her voice so steady!? It was ridiculous!

"H- H-ah..." I tried. Luna looked down at me, then at my hands and smiled. She covered my right hand with her left, moving it slowly around. She was the one who released a moan, now. "Ohh... fucking Merlin!' I squealed as I watched her.

Eventually she fell down against me. I grasped her waist with my hands and took her lips as my own. She was grinding her hips against me and I reached a whole new level of penetration. It felt so fucking good that I thrust my hips into her repeatedly. She grind against me in perfect time. Over and over again. Before long we had thrown silence out the window and we were both screaming our ecstasy to all of Hogwarts. Rough broken up sounds bouncing off the tiles on the walls and reverberating sexual echoes of ourselves.

"Oooooh Harry!" Luna cried, in much the same manner as she had when I had been watching her. Except it was a much more intense cry then the one that had drawn me here. "I'm going to cum!" She confessed desperately in my ear. That satisfied me more than I would have anticipated.

"Lu...na!" I groaned as my member twitched against the silky wetness of her insides. I felt now as though I could let go and I did so voraciously. I came harder than I could ever recall. It spread right to my toes and my vision blurred. It felt so different to cum inside someone. I wrapped my arms around her moist back and hugged her to my body tightly. She rested her cheek on my shoulder. We really did orgasm for the second time in an hour. And we had cum at the same time. What a record.

"All right?" Luna whispered. "All right?" I panted, "Bloody awesome."

We enjoyed one another's embrace until the unforgiving tile floor caused both of our bodies to ache. She look the liberty of helping me up when I found I was too numb to move. "You wanna clean off?" She asked shyly. _Now_ she was being shy? I was so euphoric that I held her and kissed her. I stroked her hair and gripped her ass firmly. Gods, it was a firmer than her breasts. I just wanted to make sure I caressed every part of her.

Eventually, we had to leave the shower. We dressed. I had a sweater and some jeans so I was finished long before she was. I leaned against the door and watched her in a daze. Luna didn't seem to mind my observation. She looked just as appealing in a pink pair of panties and a bra. She had only her school robes and as the layers accumulated on her fame, she looked more like the Luna I knew.

I knew now what lie beneath and my eyes scanned for the outline through her clothes. It was faint, almost ghostly, but it was there. Even her face looked different. Her dreamy stare that was once disquieting now seemed so searching. That pleated skirt had never looked better on her. Her partially dried hair tickled the top of what I knew was a very nice rump.

"I'll walk you to the Ravenclaw Tower." It was a hopeful offer.

"If you like." She said with a tender smile.

Luna didn't seem fizzed by our encounter at all. As we walked side by side through the corridors she was wearing a casual expression. She broke the silence with a chuckle. "You are most chivalrous, Harry." It was about fucking time someone noticed. "You are truly a Gryffindor." I reached across the distance and took her hand, entwining our fingers.

"Actually, I was almost in Slytherin." I found myself confessing as we waited for the staircase to change. I pulled her into my body and she released a soft sigh. I was just the right height for her to effortlessly nuzzle my neck with her forehead. I didn't know why I continued to be this way with her. I guess I just didn't resist. I didn't resist because I knew I didn't have to.

"Me too." I eyed her with intrigue. "The Sorting Hat decided to put me in Ravenclaw because of my originality." She said as if reading my mind. It was strange to see her looking so regular. She lacked all the decorations she usually wore. Without them to distract I was able to notice her cascading golden locks. Her flawless, almost-translucent skin. I was terribly distracted by her beauty rather than the decals and gadgets.

The Staircase swung and stopped at our feet. I walked behind her, still clutching her hand. I couldn't resist staring at the back of her thighs and thinking of what lie beneath her skirt. She seemed to illuminate the dark corridors as we walked along. I found my eyes glued to her. She smirked at the floor and pretended not to notice. She didn't seem to mind and neither did I. I was free to stare at her without needing to invent conversation. There was a method to her madness and I knew it for sure.

"I want to be Great, you know." She told me as we reached the spiral staircase that led to the Ravenclaw Common Room. "You already are, Harry."

I thought of the Sorting Hat's words when I had tried it on in my First Year. _You could be Great, you know..._

"...It's all here in your head." She finished my thought with a faint whisper. For reasons unknown, my face flushed a deep red and I felt my heart skip a beat within my chest. Luna was such an... interesting specimen. I grabbed hold of her. She offered only an amused laugh.

"Why didn't the Sorting Hat place you in Slytherin, Harry?" She asked as her hands found the back of my neck, tracing it softly with her fingers. The sound of my name falling from her lips did things to me now. Things I probably should learn to ignore when we weren't in private.

"I asked it not to. Anything but Slytherin." It seemed funny to me now.

Luna shrugged and her eyes seemed to flicker out of focus. She stared directly through me, off into a dimension I knew I could not see. Her stare wasn't as strange now. I knew had a silent understanding of her no one else had. "Our choices make us who we are." Her voice told me.

Luna's wisdom was staggering. Dumbledore himself had spoken those words to me at the end of First Year. That was why she was in Ravenclaw. As original as she was. "Well... I wish you a Good Night, Harry."

"Are we still on for Slughorn's Party?" I asked quickly. Hopefully, even. I was definitely looking forward to another night with Luna. "Of course." She smiled sweetly, placing a kiss on my lips. As I watched her depart I felt terribly cold and lonely. I missed her warmth.

* * *

When I entered the Common Room, I was ecstatic and grinning wildly. I could almost feel my sanity slipping.

"You look pleased," Ron pointed out, surrounded by Chocolate Frogs that were chirping merrily until he swallowed them whole.

I sunk into everyone's favorite armchair. It's cushions seemed lumpy to me for the first time.

They were not as soft as Luna's body.

"I can't wait for that party."


End file.
